


Obchodní večeře

by BorgDog



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgDog/pseuds/BorgDog
Summary: Druhá z hypotetické sbírky volně provázaných ST povídek. Celkově šestá verze, bez korektur. Upozornění: Nejsem "treknolog", svět ST si do jisté míry ohýbám podle svého, některé detaily nemusí sedět. Klingonština též posbírána vcelku nahodile. Všechny názory i kritiky vítány.





	Obchodní večeře

** OBCHODNÍ VEČEŘE **

 

„Jsou tady, _joH!_ “

Dehgr si při těch slovech odplivl přes okraj přistávací plochy dolů do temnoty a Ha´dur se zašklebil, ale Krath SutaI' Korath jen přikývl. Zaklonil hlavu a díval se, jak nad jižním obzorem sílí žlutozelené světlo z blížící se lodi. Slunce zapadlo před půlhodinou, v hlubokém šeru byly dosud patrné obrysy budov pod nimi, i postavy Klingonů stojící ve skupinkách okolo. Držely si od sebe odstup, což mělo v mnoha případech víc než pádný důvod. Ozývaly se jen občasné hlasy, tiché povely i poznámky.

Přilétající plavidlo bylo mnohem tišší než kterýkoliv klingonský stroj podobné velikosti. Temně zelený trup už visel zdánlivě téměř na dosah pyramidy se třemi stupni a plochým vrcholem tvořícím přistávací plochu, když se teprve ozval vysoký svist motorů. Poryv vichru rozvlnil pláště klingonských uniforem, jak se loď těsně nad plochou začala před dosednutím otáčet a Krath uslyšel někoho zaklít. V tom hlasu byl cítit strach, a ne bez důvodu. Plocha byla na podobnou loď malá, kdyby pilot zazmatkoval nebo došlo k poruše, snadno by smetl všechny dolů, vstříc velmi neslavné smrti.

Kor, stojící vedle Kratha, jako by mu četl myšlenky.

„ _PetaQ_ Peruk!“ zavrčel. „Blázen, co riskuje smrt pro nic!“

„Ne, bratře,“ Krath lehce vycenil zuby v náznaku úsměvu. „To není pro nic, ale ze zoufalství. Kdyby _hosté_ přistáli venku, lépe by viděli, jak slavný dům Kraitů vypadá, a ten pohled by Perukovi neprospěl. Proč myslíš, že dohodl přílet až po setmění?“

„Tak proč nepoužili transportér? Mohl je přece přenést přímo dovnitř.“

„A připravit tím ty, co se třesou na místo hlavy domu, o tohle divadlo? Podívej na Perukova bratrance Kechra,“ Krath ukázal na vysokého válečníka s jizvou přes čelo, stojícího se šesti dalšími nejdál od ostatních. „Tváří se, jako by polykal bahno z řeky. Vlastně se divím, že tu vůbec je.“

„Zbabělé pletichy,“ zahučel Dehgr, ale v jeho hlasu byl cítit údiv. Krath nebyl muž, který posedává po barech, aby vyslechl, o čem žvaní hlupáci. Přesto jeho informace o dění v mnoha klingonských domech, a dokonce i v temných předsálích Vysoké rady, bývaly velmi přesné. Kor časem dospěl k závěru, že se jeho bratr uměl nejen správně ptát, ale hlavně v odpovědích poznat, co nebylo řečeno. _Duj SuvwI'_ , instinkt válečníka.

Loď zatím dosedla přesně do středu plochy. Elegantní zaoblené křivky, vlysy ve tvaru per na křídlech, i v šeru jasně viditelné na spodní straně. A samozřejmě symbol romulanského dravce se dvěma planetami v drápech na boku. Zadní rampa pomalu klesla dolů. Za ní zářilo světlo a Dehgr se sotva patrně přikrčil. Ruku pod dlouhým pláštěm držel na pažbě disruptoru a zcela jistě nebyl jediný. Krath naproti tomu stál uvolněně, s pažemi podél těla, jen se soustředěně díval.

Muž, který sešel po rampě, vypadal malý a široký – obvyklý dojem vyvolávaný střihem romulanské uniformy. Dva strážci za ním byli o poznání vyšší. Drželi se ve stínu, nehybní jako sochy, i když se z nejbližší skupinky na ploše oddělil mohutně vypadající Klingon s bílými vlasy a spletenými vousy.

„Jsem Peruk _SutaI'_ Krait! Je mi ctí, uvítat vás ve svém domě, přátelé,“ promluvil téměř čistým standardem a Dehgr tiše zavrčel.

„Kdyby za mého mládí někdo nazval _RomuluSngan_ přítelem, prohlížel by si svůj jazyk přibitý na prvním stromě!“

„Už je to dávno, cos byl mladý,“ namítl Ha´dur poťouchle. Další zavrčení dalo najevo, co si Dehgr o tom argumentu myslí, zatímco Romulan přikývl.

„Jsem komandér Setrel, obchodní vyslanec Romulanského hvězdného Impéria. Je mi ctí, přijmout pohostinnost domu Krait, jehož sláva se donesla až na půdu romulanského Senátu.“

„ _Pagh!_ “ ucedil tentokrát Kor. „To určitě.“

Zdálo se však, že Setrelův pozdrav zapůsobil a napětí okolo se lehce uvolnilo.

„Zde jsou zástupci několika domů, které jsem rozhodl na naše jednání přizvat,“ Peruk naznačil rukou. „Všichni jsou to přátelé a spojenci dobu Krait, kteří se těší mé naprosté důvěře. Lurek _SutaI'_ Harag a jeho syn Moher. Kalas, vyslanec domu Nerek s doprovodem. A Krath _SutaI'_ Korath s doprovodem.“

Dehgrova tvář znovu nabyla hrozivý výraz. To, že byl Krath představen poslední očividně bral jako náznak urážky, ale jiný hlas s ostrým nádechem jízlivosti promluvil dřív, než mohl dát své mínění najevo.

„Nezapomněl jsi na někoho, strýci?“ Kechr vystoupil ze stínu.

„Ne!“ odsekl Peruk. „Představil jsem všechny, co byli pozváni.“

„Přesto tu stojím. Budiž, představím se sám. Jsem Kechr _SutaI'_ Krait a přišel jsem poznat chátru, kterou tenhle muž přitáhl do mého domu.“

„Tvého domu?!“ Peruk udělal výhrůžný krok blíž. „Jeho hlavou jsem pořád já, a ještě dlouho budu! Vyslanče, omluvte to _mládě_. Ještě nedospělo dost, aby se naučilo krotit svůj jazyk!“

„Nic se nestalo,“ Romulan předvedl uhlazený úsměv. „Očekával jsem projevy jisté prvotní nedůvěry. Doufám, že budu mít tu čest, opravit s vaší pomocí mylný dojem, který o Romulanském hvězdném Impériu možná máte, _SutaI'_ Kechr.“

Klidná reakce Kechra viditelně zaskočila. Uvažoval, co vyslanec tou nabídkou myslel, aniž si všiml úšklebků Klingonů okolo. Pár dalších rezervovaně odpovědělo na Setrelův pozdrav, i když zdaleka ne všichni. Válečníci z Kelasova doprovodu nevlídně pokukovali po těch z Lurekova. Moher pro změnu nespouštěl oči z vysoké, dobře stavěné klingonky vedle Peruka, až si otec musel získat jeho pozornost důrazným štulcem. Ani mužům z Kechrova doprovodu vystoupení jejich velitele na náladě viditelně nepřidalo.

Krath jako by nic z toho nevnímal. Romulanského vyslance pozdravil kývnutím, Setrel ho opětoval. Byl-li udiven jeho nečitelným výrazem, nedal to znát. Oba jeho strážci jako by Klingony nevnímali vůbec.

„Tudy,“ Peruk ukázal ke schodišti vedoucímu do nitra budovy. „Nechal jsem připravit hostinu. Nejsme _VerengaSngan,_ na mluvení o obchodu bude čas zítra. _yIlop! wa'leS chaq maHegh!“_

Většina mužů se zasmála, i Setrel ukázal pod tenkými rty dokonale bílé zuby. Jeho tvář v hlubokém šeru vypadala jako maska s pátravýma, pozornýma očima. Zamířil udaným směrem a jeden ze strážců ho následoval jako stín.

„Protože jste trval na ubytování ve vašem domě, očekávám, že poskytnete pokoje mému doprovodu, _JoH_ ,“ oslovil Peruka. „Nežádáme zvláštní pohodlí, ovšem náš člun není uzpůsoben k delšímu pobytu. Nebylo by praktické, zbytečně létat tam a zpět k naší lodi.“

„Ovšem, vyslanče. V horním patře je mnoho volných pokojů. Vaši lidé si mohou vybrat kterýkoliv budou chtít.“

„Děkuji, to je velkorysé.“

„Jinak řečeno, chce mít možnost kdykoliv rychle zmizet,“ podotkl se Ha´dur tiše a Krath pokrčil rameny.

„Kdybys ty byl hostem na Romulu, neudělal bys totéž?“

„Pravda,“ Ha´dur se tlumeně zachechtal. „Kdybych byl hostem na Romulu, postavil bych na střechu celou eskadru.“

Scházeli už po schodech dolů, ale Krath se náhle otočil. Kor postřehl, jak se zhluboka nadechl. Pohlédl na temnou siluetu romulanské lodi, ze které vystupovaly další nezřetelné postavy, ale ani teď nepromluvil.

Chodby v sídle domu Krait byly široké, osvětlené pochodněmi po starém způsobu, třebaže je sem tam diskrétně doplnilo elektrické světlo. Vládla tu čistota, ale přesto Kor nakrčil nos – zřetelně cítil slabý pach zatuchliny.

„Smrdí to tu jak zdechlý s´tarahk.“

„Jistě, bratře,“ souhlasil Krath. „Proto sem pozval Romulany."

Kor se zasmál, ale Krath vypadal stále vážně. Za sebou slyšel tlumený hovor ostatních a vpředu hlasy Peruka i Setrela.

„Z těchto zdí dýchá odvaha a vznešenost vašich předků, _joH_. Už se těším, až si vše zítra prohlédnu za denního světla.“

„Ano, vyslanče. Pokud samozřejmě budeme na takové věci čas.“

„Jestli si ho nenajdeš ty, strýci, já určitě ano. Pokud tu tedy ráno ještě budou.“

Z Kechrova hlasu šeptala nepokrytá výhrůžka a Dehgr si odplivl.

„Jak ten _bIHnuch_ může tohle ve vlastním domě strpět? Mluvit takhle nějaký Korath, sypaly by se na zem jeho vnitřnosti, i kdyby byl bratranec samotného Kahlesse!“

„Podívej, jak Peruk vypadá,“ Krath naznačil hlavou. „Kdyby máchl bat´lethem, rozřízne dřív vlastní břicho než nepřítele.“

„Tak na co Kechr čeká? Pokud ten tlustý _HuH_ vede dům Kraitů špatně, dávno už ho měl vyzvat!“

„Vedení vyžaduje sílu. Bodání jazykem ne.“

„ _Hu'tegh!_ Vidím, jaké měl náš dům štěstí, _JoH_!“

Krath přešel Dehgrův kompliment bez poznámky.

Chodba vedla k širokému točitému schodišti dolů. Zábradlí pokrývaly reliéfy znázorňující vítězství válečníků domu Krait a Krath jim věnoval bližší pohled. Kdysi je musel vytvořit pravý mistr, teď však byly popraskané, místy odřené nebo ušpiněné v místech, kde se zábradlí dotýkaly ruce stovek lidí, kteří po schodech kráčeli. Krath na několika místech rozeznal i hluboké zářezy od čepelí. Potřásl nad tím hlavou – stav tohoto zábradlí vypovídal o stavu domu víc, než celé moře slov.

Hodovní síň dole pod schody byla rozlehlá, dobře osvětlená. Na dlouhém stole ve tvaru T bylo prostřeno a tabule vypadala skutečně vybraně. Hrnce omáčky _Su'lop_ a _ghaw’_ s s čerstvými plícemi bokrata, mísy pečeného s´tarhačího masa, podnosy koláče _bagtag_ a lehce osmahlých chapadel karada, omelety z owonských vajec. Nechyběly ani méně běžné delikatesy jako syrové nohy z  _toDbaje_ nebo kůže duranijské ještěrky, ve vzduchu visela ostrá vůně andorijského koření. I pití bylo dost, od dvou velkých kotlů krvavého vína vedle stolu, ze kterých si mohl každý nabrat po libosti, až po velké láhve wornaghu a bagdolu.

Peruk zaujal místo v čele, Setrelovi gestem nabídl židli po své pravici. Ostatní se začali usazovat kolem. Romulanský strážný se tiše stáhl do stínu ke zdi a vyslanec přelétl stůl očima.

„Ach, velmi jsem se těšil, až ochutnám klingonské lahůdky. Vidím jich tu tolik! Tam, to je _tIqnagh lemDu’_?“

„Ano,“ Peruk se široce usmál. „Mnoho válečníků zemřelo v boji za ten recept. Věřím, že to bude zážitek, vyslanče. Kuchyně domu Kraitů je proslulá.“

„Naneštěstí už nic jiného,“ zavrčel vzadu Kechr. Současně jeden z jeho mužů popadl člena Perukova doprovodu za ramena a shodil ho ze židle jako napůl plný žok.

„Uhni, _ghuy'cha'!_ Chceme si sednout!“

Dotyčný byl v mžiku na nohou a už sahal po disruptoru na opasku, ale Peruk ho chytil za ruku.

„Uvaž si toho svého _Qa'Homa_ na řetěz!“ osopil se na bratrance. „Zostuzuje celý náš dům!“

„Ne!“ Kechr vycenil zuby. „To ty nás urážíš. Upíráš mi místo u stolu a čekáš, že to strpím jako stará baba. Bereš si Romulana za štít, protože se mi bojíš postavit! Prokaž nám čest, anebo vytáhni nůž, _starče!_ “

Chvilku se zdálo, že to Peruk vážně udělá, protože se vztekem skoro dusil, ale pak mlčky trhl hlavou k židli po své levici. Kechr se s vítězoslavným úšklebkem posadil. Muž, kterému místo původně patřilo, vyplivl pár nadávek a odsunul se dál, zbytek Kechrova doprovodu ho napodobil.

Setrel scénu nekomentoval ani slovem, jako by vůbec nic neviděl. Sáhl po nejbližší míse, vytáhl jeden pařát pipiuse a s hlasitým prasknutím ho zlomil. Ústy sál z kosti chutný morek, až mu tekl mezi prsty, pak zahodil zbytky přes levé rameno za sebe, přesně podle zvyku. Zvedl pohár krvavého vína, naznačil přípitek všem přítomným a na jediný zátah ho vypil.

Krath už seděl na druhém konci stolu s Korem po pravici a Dehgrem po levici. Postřehl, jak oba užasle civí a po tváři se mu poprvé mihl jeden z jeho letmých úsměvů.

„Co jste čekali? Že zaleze pod stůl nebo ho rozbolí břicho?“

„Pagh!“ Dehgr mávl rukou. „Krvavé víno umí spolknout i ferengská žena a pařáty jsou pro děti. Uvidíme, jak mu zachutná _gagh_. Pokud si ten _Ha´dl´BaH_ Peruk vůbec troufne mu ho předložit.“

„Nebude muset. Vezme si ho sám, ale až za chvíli, aby byl dojem lepší.“

Ha´dur ztuhl s kusem koláče _bagtag_ v rukou. „Žertuješ, _joH_!“

Krath se jen znovu lehce usmál.

„Jídlo je ale vážně skvělé,“ zamumlal s plnými ústy Kor. „Už chápu, proč Peruk tak ztloustl.“

„Překvapuje mě, že tě tady vidím, Krathe,“ z místa napravo promluvil mezi dvěma usrknutími omáčky Lurek. „Cos musel udělat, aby tě Peruk pozval? Korathy má rád jak denobulský svrab, co tvá matka…“

Chtěl pokračovat, ale slova se mu zadrhla v hrdle, když zahlédl Krathův nenápadný pohyb – a hlaveň disruptoru, které se zjevila na okraji stolu vedle jeho talíře.

„Odpusť!“ Lurek vycenil ve smířlivém gestu zuby, až mu omáčka tekla po bradě. „Nechtěl jsem tě urazit. Kara byla skvělá žena. A uměla si vybírat muže, takže žádný div, že starý Peruk skončil ve studené posteli.“

Krath zlehka kývl. Disruptor zmizel tiše, jako se objevil a Lurek se rozřehtal, nejen vlastnímu vtipu, ale spíš úlevou.

Moher sedící vedle otce, se naklonil nad stůl. „Poslyš, _joH_ , ty jsi byl dlouho ve Federaci. Je pravda, co jsem slyšel? Že tam před každým jednáním musí všichni odložit zbraně?“

„Pravda,“ souhlasil Krath.

„ _Všechny?“_ Moher úžasem zavrtěl hlavou _._ „Jak se potom můžou na něčem shodnout?“

„Mluví a mluví, dokud je to neznechutí tak, že se dohodnou.“

Moher si zřejmě nebyl jistý, jestli to Krath myslí vážně nebo v žertu, takže si místo odpovědi přihnul warnogu, zatímco Dehgr zhnuseně frkl.

„Diplomacie. Zábava pro ženy, kterým došly nože.“

„Ať si Federace myslí, co chce,“ Lurekova pěst dopadla na stůl. „My jsme Klingoni! Budeme si dělat věci po svém!“

Okolo stolu se ozval hlasitý souhlas dokonce i od těch, kteří předchozí konverzaci nevěnovali pozornost.

„Máš pravdu, otče,“ potvrdil Moher. „My jsme přišli hlavně proto, že nás zajímalo, co tu uvidíme. I když vyměnit pár barelů romulanského piva za pár rezavých bat´lethů by nebyl zlý obchod. Romulani si prý rádi navzájem škrábu záda něčím ostrým.“

Ke smíchu se tentokrát připojil i Kor s Ha´durem.

„S čím chceš obchodovat ty, Krathe?“ Lurek hlasitě krkl. „Dům Korath poslední dobou vzkvétá. Dokonce už prý máte vlastní loď.“

Krath se zamračil – o tomhle neměl zatím nikdo vědět. Úkosem pohlédl na Dehgra, kterému visel z koutku úst kus ocasu kradga a náhle se tvářil, že vůbec nic neslyší, ale pak mávl rukou. Dehgr se prostě rád chlubil, s tím nikdo nic nezmohl, a dříve či později se to prozradit muselo.

„S ničím konkrétním,“ odvětil neurčitě. „Počkám, jaké zvíře vyleze z křoví.“

„Chápu, _JoH._ “

Lurek se znovu zasmál, Krath ovšem zůstával vážný a jeho pohár na stole plný. Kor se naklonil blíž k jeho uchu.

„Bratře? Znám tenhle tvůj pohled. Co se děje.“

„Nic,“ Krath lehce mávl rukou. „Jenom přemýšlím.“

„Zvláštní,“ navázal Moher na dřívější myšlenku. „Zatím jsem viděl Romulana jenom v zaměřovači disruptoru, a teď s ním sedím u stolu. Koukejte, jak mu Peruk dolévá! Nejspíš doufá, že ho opije tak, že zítra nerozezná hrst latinia od hrsti s´tarahčího lejna!“

„Těžko,“ pokrčil Krath rameny. „Určitě si vzal tolik _suri_ , že by to stačilo na pět oslav.“

„ _Suri_?“

„Romulanský lék. Znemožňuje opilost. Peruk může nalévat, jak chce. Až hostina skončí, bude Setrel střízlivější než všichni tady.“

„Cože?!“ Moher vyprskl smíchy doušek vína. „Tak proč ten _qoH_ pije, když nechce být opilý?!“

„Protože čím víc bude pít, tím víc budeme pít my, abychom se nenechali zahanbit.“

Krath se ani teď neusmál. Moher na něj mžoural, jako by si nemohl jeho slova přebrat, ale Kor ucítil zamrazení. Pomalu odsunul svůj pohár stranou.

„Proto nás Peruk pozval, bratře? Doufá, že mu poradíš, jak se při obchodech s Romulany nenechat podvést?“

„Ne. Peruk tohle setkání vyjednal jen, aby upevnil svou pozici hlavy domu. Nemyslím, že vůbec dojde na obchody… podívej, bratře!“

Kor obrátil zrak k čelu stolu. Hluk v síni už zesílil natolik, že neslyšel, o čem Peruk se Setrelem mluví, ale viděl, jak Romulan zagestikuloval a Klingon krátce strnul. Pak přisunul blíž zakrytou mísu. Zvedl kovový poklop a odhalil kroutící se hromadu dlouhých červů – _gagh_ byl zjevně čerstvý.

Setrel nezaváhal ani okamžik. Sáhl do mísy, vstrčil do úst pořádné sousto a s úsměvem ho spláchl vínem. Uznale pokývl, cosi řekl, ale Peruk jen seděl jako opařený. Stejně tak Dehgr, než se trochu nuceně rozesmál.

„Dobrá, _joH_! Zase vidím, proč jsi hlavou našeho domu. Jak jsi to věděl?“

Krath vycenil zuby. „Ha´dur řekl pravdu, časy se mění. Ani Romulani už nejsou stejní, jaké jsi znal. Tihle se _poučili_. Ví o nás možná víc než my o nich.“

„Snad se jim to líbí. Já bych zas rád věděl, ze kterého kotle Peruk tomu _romulu´snagn_ nalévá. Za chvíli budu hledat místo, kde si ulevit.“

„Také půjdu.“

Krath vstal, ale v Korově pohledu se mu objevila ostražitost.

„Ani jsi nesmočil jazyk, bratře. Kam _opravdu_ jdeš?“

„Přece obchodovat,“ Krath se slabě ušklíbl. „S tím, kdo to tu _skutečně_ řídí.“

Zábava v síni se už rozběhla naplno. Mísy i mělké talíře se vyprazdňovaly, poháry krvavého vína mizely, aby byly obratem dolévány. Lurek pokračoval v debatě s Dehgrem a Ha´durem. Moher se vrátil pozorností ke Klingonce z Perukova doprovodu, pokoušel se ji ohromit barvitým líčením svých vítězství za dominionské války a zřejmě sbíral kuráž ke zpěvu. Setrel s Perukem byli zabráni do vlastní konverzace, zatímco Kechr pronášel stranou štiplavé poznámky. Nikdo si nevšiml Kratha, když nenápadně vyklouzl ven.

Rychle vystoupal po schodech stejnou cestou, kudy přišel. Na vrcholu mírně přikrčený strnul, skrytý ve stínu jako socha, a pomalu vdechoval vzduch. Už ho plnily vůně z hostiny dole, ale ještě to tam bylo: Náznak povědomé květinové vůně, která sem rozhodně nepatřila.

Muži z domu Korath měli vždycky dobrý čich.

Znovu opatrně vyrazil podél zdi. Chodba tvořila poslední stupeň pyramidy, dvakrát zatáčela a končila schody na její vrchol, kde stála romulanská loď. Krath u první zatáčky chvíli naslouchal, ale stále slyšel jen slabé zvuky z hodovní síně. Udělal další krok – a ve tmě před ním se cosi pohnulo.

Zaleskl se kov a Krath skočil. Sevřel ruku se zbraní přesně ve chvíli, kdy opustila pouzdro a zakroutil s ní, až to zapraskalo. Disruptor odletěl, ale jeho majitel ani nezasténal. Švihl volnou pěstí a Krath sotva stihl vykrýt ránu mířící mu na tvář. Udeřil levačkou, smýkl protivníkem stranou a přidal ránu kolenem. Muž se zlomil v pase, v šeru se mihl bolestí zkřivený romulanský obličej. Současně za sebou Krath spíš vycítil, než uslyšel pohyb.

Uskočil, až narazil na zeď. Rána, co ho měla omráčit, sklouzla po skráni a trefila rameno. Bolest byla prudká, přestože chránič zbroje většinu zachytil. Krath zavrčel, hrábl do tmy. Našel něčí hrdlo, než ho stihl zmáčknout, úder mu srazil paži, ale to už druhou rukou znovu napřahoval-

Dveře o dva kroky dál se rozletěly. Světlo za nimi bylo slabé, v temnotě přesto oslňovalo.

_„Tak dost!“_

Ženský hlas zněl jako výstřel z phaseru. Klingon strnul, muž proti němu taktéž. Oba popadali dech. Krath riskl bleskový pohled stranou, kde se druhý Romulan sbíral z podlahy a snažil se najít disruptor, který ovšem skončil kdovíkde.

Vrátil se očima ke dveřím a levý koutek mu vylétl vzhůru.

„Pokračuješ ve studiu? Klingonské uvítání už celkem zvládáš.“

Vteřina překvapeného ticha a ze dveří se vyloupl obrys postavy.

„Krathe? Jak víš, že jsem to já?“

„Pokud se chceš přede mnou schovat, používej parfém, co neznám, Vess.“

Romulan před Krathem se nejistě otočil.

„Madam?“

„To je v pořádku. Zkontrolujte okolí.“

„Ale madam, to-“

_„Říkám, že je to v pořádku, setníku!“_

Ostří v tom hlasu nebylo jen slyšet, ale přímo cítit a strážný se zaťatými zuby kývl.

„Ano, madam.“

Prošel kolem Kratha, aniž mu věnoval pohled a zmizel v chodbě, jeho kolega kulhal za ním. Krath pomalu vydechl, narovnal se, a přitom si uvědomil bolest. Sáhl na pravé ucho, mezi prsty ucítil krev. Ušklíbl se tomu a vykročil ke dveřím, ale Romulanka ho předešla. Dvěma kroky stála u něj a vypadala, že není daleko od toho, chytit ho pod krkem.

„ _BaQa'!_ Co myslíš, že děláš? Tady není místo na soukromé schůzky!“

Krath ji přejel pohledem – ne, nezměnila se. Volné šaty, které nosila, když si v San Francisku během jeho studia Akademie hrála na Vulkánku, vystřídala romulanská uniforma i s příslušným účesem, ale pořád to byla ona. V šedých očích Krath rozeznal se vztekem špetku strachu… a touhy. Znovu si vzpomněl na jejich opatrné sbližování i společné noci, dva cizinci, kteří v cizím světě uzavřeli spojenectví proti samotě, a usmál se.

„Rád tě zase vidím, Vess. Proti schůzce nemám námitky, ale až později. Teď jsem přišel obchodovat.“

„ _Obchodovat?_ “ znovu se mu podařilo, vyvést ji z rovnováhy. „Vyslanec Setrel je přece nahoře, jednání začnou zítra.“

„Nehodlám čekat do zítřka, ani se bavit s _kuwe_. Chci toho, kdo tu _skutečně_ velí. Jsi to ty, Vess?“

Zlomek vteřiny, bezděčný pohled zpátky ke dveřím, který dal Krathovi odpověď.

„Takže nejsi. Dobrá. Řekni tomu uvnitř, že Krath _SutaI'_ Korath s ním chce mluvit a neodejde, dokud se tak nestane. Pokud tedy nepošle lepší muže, než byli tamti dva, ale pak by ten hluk mohli dole _opravdu_ zaslechnout. Rozumíš?“

Vess rozuměla. Přesto zůstala stát a Krath viděl, jak obavy v jejích očích rostou, snad až příliš.

„Krathe… asi nechápeš, kdo-“

Větu nedokončila. I když Krath v šeru neviděl komunikátor v jejím uchu, postřehl, jak jí levá ruka bezděčně škubla vzhůru.

„Rozkaz,“ potvrdila.

Zadívala se na Kratha a pokynula mu směrem ke dveřím.

„Prosím. Můžeš jít dál.“

Krathovi se zdálo, že v tom slyší nádech škodolibosti, ale bez zaváhání vstoupil do dveří.

Ani se nemusel rozhlédnout, aby věděl, že tu místnost dávno nikdo nepoužil k ničemu jinému než příležitostnému skladování zbytečností. Slabý pach plísně to prozrazoval jasně. Stěny byly na několika místech popraskané, obě okna na protější stěně zabedněna. Odlupující se omítka odhalovala tmavé zdivo. Jediný nábytek byl skládací stůl a pár židlí. Na jedné seděla další romulanka. Přes ramena měla přehozený nenápadně šedý plášť, ale uniforma pod ním zářila bílou jako čerstvě napadlý sníh. V tenkých prstech držela rámeček romulanského datového záznamníku, když Klingon vstoupil, odložila ho stranou.

Krath nečekal na vyzvání a posadil se na druhou židli proti ní. Ruce klidně položil na desku. Nalevo stála na podlaze přenosná lampa. Ať náhodou či úmyslně, většina světla mířila přímo do jeho obličeje, nepříjemně oslňovalo, ale Krath se nepokusil odvrátit. Navzdory nedávné bitce dýchal klidně a uvolněně.

Zírali s romulankou jeden na druhého. Krath v její tváři nerozeznal nic a sám se snažil o totéž. S nádechem pobavení si vybavil pokerové večery na Akademii. Kdyby tam teď seděli, ostatní u stolu by už možná znechuceně skládali karty. Ani jeden neudělal sebemenší náznak něčeho výhrůžného, přesto nehybnost připomínala napůl tasené ostří.

Po delší minutě ticha Krath lehce zvedl koutek.

„Díval jsem se do očí vulkánské le matye, když se mi chystala rozervat hrdlo. Já jsem tady, její hlava zdobí stěnu síně domu Korath. Pokud čekáš, až mě tvůj pohled vyděsí, budeme tu společně mlčet velmi dlouho.“

Promluvil tónem prostého konstatování a ticho ještě pár vteřin trvalo. Pak Romulanka natáhla štíhlou ruku a otočila světlo vedle stolu stranou.

„Tolik času teď nemám. Přál jste si projednat obchod, takže mluvte. Předpokládám, že budete chtít napřed znát mé jméno.“

Její hlas, naprosto čistý federální standard, postrádal jakoukoliv emoci a Krath pokrčil ramenem, které ho nebolelo.

„Vlastně ne. Tuším, _odkud_ jsi. A vím, že můžeš uzavírat dohody jménem Impéria, což mi stačí.“

„Dobrá. Takže?“

Romulanka se nepohnula, ale židle pod Krathem slyšitelně zapraskala, když pohodlněji opřel.

„Převzal jsem vedení Korathů po matce před sedmi lety. Tehdy byl náš dům bezvýznamný, přežívající jen ze zbytků zašlé slávy. Rozhodl jsem se to změnit. Náš hlas bude v Říši opět slyšet, naše jméno získá vážnost, jakou si zaslouží, a o jakou matka usilovala. Za těch sedm let jsme už urazili kus cesty, ale je třeba jít dál. Žádný klingonský dům nemůže pomýšlet na vzestup, pokud nemá svoji loď. Před měsícem jsme jednu koupili, Dravce poničeného během dominionské války. Je to dobrá loď. Se statečnou posádkou ještě může vykonat slavné činy, ovšem jedna důležitá součást mu chybí. Součást, kterou můžete dodat vy.“

Romulanka přikývla, tak lehce, že se to málem dalo přehlédnout.

„Maskovací zařízení.“

„Správně,“ souhlasil Krath. „Po jádru pohonu nejcennější systém lodi. Pokud je zničen, je výhodnější starší plavidlo vyřadit než nahrazovat, právě díky tomu jsme tu loď získali. Můžu samozřejmě časem koupit klingonské maskovací zařízení. Ovšem náklady by byly vysoké, a nejlepší stejně vyrábějí Romulané. Proto jsem tu.“

„Maskovací zařízení je jednou z hlavních strategických technologií Impéria. Prodej podléhá přísným sankcím a je přímo kontrolován Tal Shiarem. Poslední generaci jsme neposkytli ani Federaci během dominionské války.“

Chladný hlas zcela postrádal jakoukoliv vstřícnost, ale Krath stejně přikývl.

„O tom všem vím. Vím i, jak Impérium trestá pokusy o nelegální získání té technologie, ale nic takového nechci. Nepošpiním loď Korathů tím, že budu části jejího těla sbírat od zlodějů nebo zrádců, a nežádám ani poslední verzi. Přitáhla by moc pozornosti. Starší generace, srovnatelná s vybavením dnešních klingonských lodí, mi úplně postačí – stále bude účinnější, pokud ji vyladí romulanští specialisté.“

Tentokrát se Romulanka na okamžik zamyslela.

„Za takových podmínek by dohoda byla teoreticky možná. Tím se však otevírá otázka ceny. Pokud si váš dům mohl dovolit pouze vyřazenou loď, nedomnívám se, že dokážete předložit nabídku, která bude pro Impérium zajímavá.“

Řečeno jiným tónem by šlo bezpochyby o urážku. Jenže dojem chladného konstatování zůstal stejný, a tak Krath zavrtěl hlavou.

„Také vám nenabízím latinium. Nabízím vám přízeň svého domu.“

„Na podobný obchod už Impérium kdysi přistoupilo. K vlastní i klingonské škodě.“

Odpověď byla okamžitá, s nádechem opovržení v černých očích stěží postřehnutelném, ale stejně dost silném, aby Krathovi rozehřál krev. Tvář mu ztuhla.

„Kdo si lehne s mršinou, začne páchnout. Pokud obchodujete s muži bez cti jako Duras, nedivte se následkům, co z toho vzejdou. Nebýt toho, měli jste teď mnohem méně práce.“

„Méně práce s čím?“

„Se získáváním důvěry – o to přece jde tam,“ Krath mávl rukou dolů. „Nikdo nečeká, že z téhle schůzky vzejde pro Impérium hmotný zisk. Polovina Klingonů sem přišla jen ze zvědavosti a ta druhá, aby se mohla chlubit. To, co skutečně chcete, je důvěra. Ve Vysoké radě nevěří nikdo ani vlastnímu stínu, natož Impériu, takže jste se podívali níž. Chcete působit vstřícně, nechat pracovat čas, a při tom získávat informace, které právě sbírá Setrel nasloucháním opileckého žvanění. I pomluvy nebo lži mají cenu – mluví o tom, kdo je pronesl. Pokud důvěru Klingonů nezneužijete, nevidím v tom nic nečestného. Já vám nabízím tu svoji. A slibuji, že když k tomu nedáte _skutečný_ důvod, neztratíte ji ani v budoucnu.“

„Jinými slovy, žádáte gesto naší dobré vůle. S tím, že dům Korath jednou možná dosáhne takového postavení, aby toto gesto Impériu přineslo prospěch.“

„Ne.“ Krathův hlas byl pevný jako kámen. „Žádné _možná_. Do pěti let nejpozději získají Korathové křeslo ve Vysoké radě, i kdybych já mezitím zemřel. Až se to stane, budeme s Romulany jednat stejně rovně, jako s kýmkoliv jiným. O kolika členech Vysoké rady můžete říct totéž _dnes?_ “

Otázka zůstala viset nad stolem. Romulanka neodpověděla a Krath už vzdal snahu, poznat z její tváře, nač myslí. Navíc, všechno důležité bylo stejně řečeno.

Počkal ještě pět dechů a vstal.

„Nečekám odpověď hned. Čekám jen, že bude jasná, ano nebo ne. Tady,“ pomalu sáhl k opasku a položil na stůl malý paměťový čip, „jsou specifikace lodi Korathů, které budou zapotřebí, pokud se rozhodnete obchod uzavřít. Také jsou tam návrhy cest, kterými se můžeme spojit – dostatečně diskrétních cest. Teď půjdu. Nechci, aby má nepřítomnost byla nápadná.“

„Dobrá,“ Romulanka přikývla. „To je vyhovující. Dům Korathů dostane naši odpověď brzy.“

„Nic jiného nečekám. _Quapla´!_ “

Pozdrav zůstal bez odpovědi. Když se ve dveřích naposled ohlédl, Romulanka znovu sahala po záznamníku. Jeho čip zůstal na stole zdánlivě bez povšimnutí, ale Krath pocítil spíš pobavení.

Rozhodně mu nedá nic zadarmo.

Oba strážní stáli zpět na místě, zatímco Vess čekala opodál. Krath v jejím pohledu postřehl překvapení. Jako by se divila, že z místnosti vyšel po svých, anebo aspoň tak pomalu.

„No?“ obočí jí vylétlo vzhůru. „Dostals, cos chtěl?“

„Nevím,“ Krath pokrčil rameny. „Šance ale vypadají slibné.“

„Slibně?“ Vess potřásla hlavou. „Netušíš, s jakým ohněm si zahráváš, Klingone. Nebo spíš, s jakým mrazem.“

„Omyl. V zimě občas sníh odřízne dům Korath na celé týdny a nedaleko máme sopku,“ Krath vycenil zuby. „Někdy bych ti ji rád ukázal. Třeba až přijedeš na návštěvu – možná s ní,“ pohodil hlavou nazpět. „Obchodní partneři se přece navštěvují.“

Vyvádět Romulany z rovnováhy bylo docela zábavné. Vess se ve tváři znovu vystřídaly pocity od překvapení po okamžik zděšení. Prudce se nadechla – jenže v té chvíli jí ruka vylétla k uchu.

„Musíš zpátky, Krathe,“ rychle se na něj zadívala. „Rychle! Dole došlo k potížím.“

O povaze potíží získal Krath konkrétnější představu, když v půli schodiště uslyšel výkřik. Drásavé, táhlé vytí z mnoha hrdel děsivě vibrovalo prázdnými chodbami a jasně sdělovalo prostou skutečnost.

Někdo právě zemřel.

Krath se tiše zastavil na prahu hodovní síně. Zprvu viděl jen poražené židle a záda Klingonů namačkaných u čela stolu, ale když se protáhl dovnitř, okamžitě spatřil tělo. Perukův bratranec Kechr ležel na zádech, ruce i nohy rozhozené, kalné oči vytřeštěné.

„Co se tu stalo?“ Krath chytil za rameno Kora, stojícího na kraji hloučku. Ten se rychle otočil.

„Bratře? Kdes… nevím. Všichni jsme pili, když Kechr najednou vstal. Vypadal jenom zmoženě, ale pak se chytil za hrdlo a padl k zemi. Než jsme k němu doběhli, byl mrtvý.“

„To nebyla řádná přirozená smrt!“ jeden z Kechrových mužů, dosud klečící u těla, se rychle narovnal. „Otrávili ho!“

Ta dvě slova umlčela většinu hlasů v místnosti. Doteď zřejmě netečně sedící Peruk vyskočil ze židle.

„Co to blábolíš, Moghre? To není možné!“

„Podívej se sám!“ Moghr se znovu sehnul a bez cavyků otevřel Kechrova ústa. „Dásně má žluté a jazyk oteklý. Kesselský jed! _Romulanský!_ “

Poslední slovo zadunělo místností jako hrom. Zraky všech se jako na povel otočily k místu vedle Peruka. Vyslanec Setrel před chvílí zřejmě vyjadřoval účast, ale teď jeho tvář ztuhla.

„Co tím naznačujete? Všichni tady viděli, že jsem se k _SutaI'_ Kechrovi během jídla ani nepřiblížil.“

„To nic neznamená!“ Moghr výhrůžně přistoupil blíž. „Poháry šly kolem celého stolu. Měl jsi dost šancí ho otrávit. Každý ví, že vy Romulani jste v tom zběhlí, a všichni slyšeli, jak tě urážel!“

„Mírni svůj jazyk!“ Peruk se otočil. „Hlavou tohoto domu jsem pořád já. Urážíš _mého_ hosta!“

„Hosta nebo komplice?! Bál ses postavit Kechrovi v boji, tak jsi pozval Romulana, aby udělal práci za tebe! Cos mu slíbil za odměnu, _urwI'_?!“

 _Zrádce_. Rázem zavládlo hrobové ticho. Kolem Moghra se shlukli muži z Kechrova doprovodu – ani jeden náhle nevypadal opile. Peruk na ně zíral s vypoulenýma očima. Vous se rychle pohyboval s rytmem jeho dechu, přesto nevydal hlásku.

„Myslím, že přišel čas jednání ukončit,“ promluvil Setrel stroze. „Se smrtí toho muže nemám nic společného, nenechám se tu urážet. Odcházím!“

„Leda tvá mršina, _veq!_ “

_„Dost!“_

Setrelův strážce měl ruku na pažbě disruptoru, ale Moghr svůj už držel vytažený. Přesto ho Krathův ostrý hlas zastavil.

„Dost?!“ vyštěkl. „Já chci spravedlnost!“

„A podle čeho ji soudíš? Že Kechra otrávili romulanským jedem? Kdyby mu podřízli hrdlo, zabiješ prvního v dohledu, kdo má nůž?“

Na rozdíl od ostatních zněl Krathův hlas klidně. Moghr se zarazil a ta chvíle stačila, aby Lurek opodál zavrtěl hlavou.

„ _SutaI'_ Krath má pravdu. Kesselský jed zná každý, to není žádný důkaz. Necháme všechno ležet a zavoláme ostrahu z hlavního města. Zjistí, ve kterém poháru byl jed, i čí ruka se ho dotýkala. Pak zjednáme spravedlnost, Romulan nikam neuteče!“

„V tom případě nevidím žádný důvod odcházet,“ souhlasil Setrel pohotově. „Nemám čeho se bát.“

Pokud mu ta vyhlídka ve skutečnosti nebyla po chuti, nedal to ani v nejmenším najevo a Lurek smířlivě natáhl ruku.

„Vidíš, Moghre. Počkáme a pravda vyjde na světlo. Jenom blázen soudí ve vzteku.“

Souhlas, který se kolem ozval, byl zřetelný, ale Moghra jenom ještě víc rozzuřil.

„ _QI'yaH!_ Žvaníte jako staré baby – a co _ty_?!“ ukázal na Kratha. „Kde jsi byl, když Kechr zemřel? Proč jsi sem vůbec přišel?!“

„Kde jsem byl, není tvá věc, Moghre,“ v Krathově hlasu se ozvalo ostří. „Pokud jsem nebyl tady, nemohl jsem zabít Kechra. A přišel jsem obchodovat, tak jako všichni.“

„Jistě, ta slavná loď Korathů! U kormidla zbabělost a v kapitánském křesle hanb-“

Krathova ruka se vymrštila, Moghr ani nedořekl slovo. Chtěl namířit disruptor, ale Krathova dýka srazila hlaveň stranou a zajela přesně do mezery zbroje pod Klingonovou paží. Z rány vystříkla krev, Moghr zavřískl bolestí, a současně sáhl po zbrani jeden z mužů poblíž Peruka.

Zaleskly se ostří, vyšlehly výstřely.

Setrelův strážce padl jak podťatý, z hrudi se mu po zásahu kouřilo. Krath vyslance v poslední chvíli strhl k zemi, další rána minula jeho hlavu o vlas.

Vzápětí Lurek s praskotem převrátil kus stolu.

Krath se za něj převalil a Lurek s Moherem i Setrelem ho napodobili. Romulan to stihl v poslední chvíli. Do desky udeřily výboje disruptorů, ale silné dřevo vydrželo. Z opačné strany se ozval sílící řev, jak se do sebe pustili Moghrovi muži se členy Perukova doprovodu, střelbu vystřídal zvuk rozbíjených židlí a řinčení čepelí. Krath rychle vyhlédl, ale v chumlu mužů rvoucích se u čela stolu a dupajících po Kechrově mrtvole, se nebylo možno vyznat. Vzduch se navíc rychle plnil kouřem z převrácených kotlů vína i dřeva zapáleného disruptory.

„Konečně nějaká zábava, _joH!_ “

Po Krathově pravici zaklekl Dehgr a vedle něj Kor. Oba drželi zbraně. Ha´dur jako poslední vystřelil po někom přes okraj stolu, zařvání následoval zvuk padajícího těla.

„Ty neschopná štěnice!“ zaječel na někoho Kelasův hlas, následovala divoká palba. Bledý Setrel dvakrát rychle polkl.

„Zmizíme odtud!“

„ _BaH_!“ Dehgr se na něj s odporem zadíval. „Žádný Korath nikdy neutekl z boje!“

Chtěl vyskočit, ale Krath ho tvrdě strhl zpátky.

„Romulan má pravdu, je čas jít. Tohle není _náš_ boj!“

„Já toho zatraceného blázna taky neotrávil!“ dodal Setrel tónem protestu, a Krath mu věnoval pohled.

„Jistě, že ne. Možná Peruk, a tebe by nastrčil jako viníka, jen nečekal, že ho obviní taky. Anebo to udělal sám Mohgr, nebo někdo jiný, koho už znechutilo Kechrovo žvanění. Na tom nesejde. Tenhle dům má tělo plné vředů. Pokud se chce uzdravit, poteče krev, ale ne naší rukou. Jdeme!“

„Já zůstanu!“ Lurek mávl rukou. „Chci vědět, jak to skončí… a Moher tu má vlastní zájem.“

„Pravda, otče,“ mladý Klingon vycenil zuby. „ _Quapla´!_ “

Se zbraní v ruce přeskočil stůl a zmizel, než mu Krath stihl odpovědět. Dehgr cestou ke dveřím dával hlasitě najevo nesouhlas, ale Korovi s Ha´durem se ulevilo, když za sebou zabouchli velké dveře sálu. Zvuk bitky zevnitř pokračoval s neztenčenou silou.

„Děkuji, pánové,“ Setrel s úlevou vytáhl komunikátor. „Pokud chcete, můžete použít náš transportér… kamkoliv pryč.“

„Ne. Odejdeme stejně, jako jsme přišli. Jen ať nás někdo zkusí zadržet,“ Krathův tón utišil Dehgrovy protesty nad ústupem. „A vyřiď jí, že tady má zas _mé_ gesto dobré vůle.“

Romulan se zarazil. Zíral na Kratha, ale nakonec jenom nasucho polkl.

„Dobrá. Děkuji, pánové!“

Rozběhl se chodbou směrem ke schodům nahoru, zatímco Krath zamířil opačným směrem. Šel rychle, přesto neutíkal. Kor s Dehgrem a Ha´durem se mu přizpůsobili. Zbytek sídla Kraitů vypadal pořád prázdný, nezdálo se, že by je někdo chtěl rušit.

„Co naše záležitost, bratře?“ vzpomněl si Kor. „Všiml jsem si krve na tvém uchu – jednání se vydařilo?“

Krath odpověděl nečekaně širokým úsměvem.

„Myslím, že budeme spokojení, bratře. A časem možná v našem domě také pohostíme návštěvu.“

 

**KONEC**


End file.
